Beautiful disaster
by Katrina Petrova
Summary: Revenge comes at a high price, was sleeping with her mothers ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen worth not having to live with the bitch. Rated M for language and sexual content. Updated daily. Also warning: possessive and older Edward, younger Bella
1. The bitch

Review if you like it. If not you can swear me later.

Chapter 1

"Give me that phone now or else, 800 dollars who the fuck are you talking to?" My mother asked her face was caked with make-up. She had the nerve to turn all noble on me. Who would have guessed she was a waitress at the old diner on Madison. Lately she had been more of a raving bitch than usual.

"Fuck off" I yell at her my head is already throbbing from last night. Shoving my head under my pillow I hid away from her melodrama.

"One more month and you'll be out on your own, finally I will be on my own" She said getting my attention my birthday was in a month. Than I would be so out of here. A prospect we both look foward to the hag was wearing her most slutty clothes. She vaguely reminded me of Arlene in True Blood atleast that bitch got what was coming to her.

"I could have married Edward Cullen if I had not been pregnant with you" She sneered I woke up this time. Fuck this bitch. I had heard the name Edward Cullen so many times over the years. My mom had been his girlfriend all those years ago she had been a slut even then too. She got pregnant senior year her perfect boyfriend Edward Cullen was the first suspect for being my father back then my father took the high road and saved Edward Cullen from having to marry that poison I called a mother. She was like an incurable disease eating at me since my birth blaming me for shit I could not control. How can an embryo control been born. The bitch did that though. She made my father leave us the one and only person who understood me. But I never blamed him for leaving the bitch did that she turned good milk sour without even trying. I did not really care much for my phone. As I walked to the bus stop and sat on the waiting bench. I was dressed in my last nights clothes a dark blue over sized shirt and shorter than short shirts. Which gave the onlookers the distinct impression I was only wearing a top with some black cowboy boots. My hair was a mess yet I could not give a fuck. School was just as bad as my house. The sky turned black after a shitload of buses went by. I did not go on any because I did not have any money. I guessed my mother would be gone for her shift at the diner. We I got to the flat the door was locked I grimaced. The bitch did it on purpose she loved causing scenes. I sat down on the old doormat folding my legs. Fucking bitch made my life hell. After this month I was never going to come back here, I felt myself smile at the idea. A courier boy stopped in the hall starring at me as if I would bite.

"Whose the envelope for?" I asked giving a pointed look at the brown ugly envelope he held in his arms. That had big red writing on it. Private and confidential.

"Mrs Higginbotham" I laughed the bitch had the most dumb-est name ever like her personality.

"That's my mother" I say pulling it away from him and signing on his Ipad.

To Renee Higginbotham

79 Swamp Rd Brooklyn.

The words Cullen Corp was printed at the bottom. Well this was my last chance to fuck with her.

Ripping the envelope open it contained some kind of hectic looking document.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud as I read the first few lines. The bitch was asking her Ex for a settlement. More interesting he was paying for it.

Settlement of 1 million dollars if she was to forget what had taken place in their relationship. She was lying to him, extorting money from him claiming I was his child. His address was attached to the bottom. This was my last chance to fuck with her and so help me god I would. Taking the subway, to soho square I headed to the empire state building, where the rich ex lived and had his office.

"Hi, I am Renee Higginbotham to See Edward" The secretary raised a brow at me. In that moment of pure inspiration I used the hags name.

"This way miss" She said leading me towards the lift and using her key she pressed number 23 and motioned for me to stay in the lift while she exited. The lift door opened and an exquisitely designed office displayed to me. He sat at his desk just as my mother described him when she was drunk the most fuck-a-ble man on earth. He had mused up bronze hair that complimented his fair never been sun kissed complexion.

"So what do I owe this displeasure?" He asked never lifting his jade green eyes of his laptop.

"I am not Renee, I am Bella" I tell him, he looks up for the first time our eyes meet he stares at me as if reading my every thought.

"So you are Charlie's brat" He says finally smirking his eyes glint darkly as if enjoying some kind of private joke.

"I came to tell you that you should not give the money to her" I say holding up his document.

"And why would you want me to not give your mother money I heard it would improve your lives a great deal" He closes his laptop getting up he pours himself a glass of scotch I see him drain a glass then pour another.

"She is lying to you, if she scandalizes your name I can vouch your are not my father" I tell him, he turns around narrowing in on me. Why would someone so rich, graceful and elegant date the trash I lived with.

"Why would you do that for me" He asks pushing my hair back his fingers are so close to my skin barely touching yet my heart raced like a humming bird.

"I am not yet a legal adult, my mother and I are not close. I need a place to stay and if I stayed with you under the pretence of entrepreneurship then I wouldn't have to deal with my mother" Edward smirked a little at my plan which had dawned upon me only 25 minutes ago.

"And why should I trust you?" He asked me, starring at the bottle of scotch on his table.

"I hate my mother more than anyone, trust me its just a month and I will be gone, I will sign any confidential document or anything just please help me I can't live with that women" I begged. He still stood motionless starring at the bottle of scotch on his table.

"I only do deals were I benefit, call me selfish Bella but its true, I am 36 so you must be 17 which been that scotch is older than you" He says looking at the bottle intently.

"Whats my age got to do with it?" I ask him confused.

"Well I think the only way to resolve my hate for your whore of a mother is to fuck you and I think a month will do, once I am done with you I won't have to deal with the fact that whore broke my heart" I gasped making him turn around to look at me with an empty smile.

"So an eye for and eye" He says softly I gulp.

"But..." I trail off as he looks at me sharply.

"The only way for you to be rid of your mother is to fuck her Ex are you going to do it or shall I show you out" He asked me again. Revenge came at a price was I willing to pay this one?


	2. One night stand

So what do you think hit or a miss?

Chapter 2

Fucking bitch, I swore under my breath.

"I may be that bitchs daughter but I ain't no whore" I tell him turning away.

"Well I wish I could change your fate sweet Bella" He says smirking as he opens a cheque book.

"Fuck stop it, if I let you sleep with me once my mother shall not get a penny" I tell him holding up my hand.

"Language Bella, thank god I am not your father" He exhaled a breath of relief.

"My father told you I was his, why would you even give the witch a cent?" I ask him taking a seat opposite him. He eyes my legs as any man with, somehow it does not bother me.

"Renee, had the gift of making even the most dubious man fall in love with her, Taking a child in his name your father would have likely captured the moon for that slut" I rolled my eyes.

"But, if I fuck you, I get to say when and where and only after the month is up" I tell him. He nods pressing a few numbers on his desk phone he called his lawyer to set up a contract.

"Go home get your things and bring them to my suite" I nodded unsure what to do. Edward just sat there as if he did not care but he just got me out of spending one more month with the bitch without thinking I went over to his chair and leaned down throwing my arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say kissing his cheek. He stares at me as if I were some sort of alien or weird animal.

"Any day Bella" Edward says dryly his hand grabs hold of my one.

"Did your mother ever talk to you about me?" He asked generally curious now.

"Yeh, She said Edward Cullen was the richest fish in the sea" I say, making him smirk.

"Your look like a better looking version of that whore" He mumbles looking embarrassed, he was old enough to be my father there was noway in hell I would keep my end of the bargain. Sure he was gorgeous yet why fuck my mothers left overs.

"Do you have a wife?" I ask him hoping if there was one I would be off the hook.

"The first one died, the second disappeared" He said as if that would scare me, the bitch was scary not him.

"Kids?" I ask hopelessly, amazed at the fact he married twice.

"No, they are tiresome, and all they do is sponge of you till they're 18 and then top they still seem to be a loss rather than an asset" It was my turn to stare at him like an alien. He was old didn't old people have some kind of code where they had to like little rugrats.

"So how are your finals going?" He asks his finger on the rim of his cup.

"Great, but I am hoping for an increase in my GPA" I was a 3.9, but he did not need to know that.

"So what do you want to be?" He asks we are interrupted as the phone rings.

"Tell her that she won't be getting a penny because I met my so called daughter" Oh it was the bitch. I waited as Edward explained in great detail to his secretary to have my mother issued with a restraining order.

"We can talk later, get your stuff" Edward says. As I head home, I silently thank god for ridden me of the vamp!

This time the door was open, as I entered one of her shabby looking one night stands poked his head out of her room.

"Hey sexy wanna fuck" If I was my mother I would have found that appealing but I wasn't so I headed to my room and shoved all my clothes into my book bag.

"Is that Bella?" My mother asked from the hallways she was wearing a peach coloured gown.

"I got a call today from Edward saying you went to see him" Lying bitch she had phoned his secretary. I highly doubted he would want a whore like her.

"Yeah, he asked me to live with him" I say hoping she gets my drift gasping she grabs my arm and promptly slaps me on my left cheek. I smile to myself knowing I have won.

"You little bitch, I had to leave him because of you and when we were about to get back together you seduced him with your perky tits and youth" I laughed at her claping my hands as I exited that apartment for the last time.

'God he hates you, your so dumb that you don't see it, Edward Cullen was never in love with you all you were to him was lay" I add the last part to spite her. Finally I can live my life on my own terms.


	3. Dinner with the devil

Sorry about the delay, I went out yesterday and did not have much time to write anyway without further due here is chapter please review once or twice.

Chapter 3

* * *

The empire was all lit up that night. Edward had his people lead me to his domain. I was excited, the bell boy grabbed my bag from me.

"Where is Mr Cullen?" I asked unsure if calling him Edward would be inappropriate.

"He left this envelope for you" The bell boy handed me a thick document. I sat in my room all excited as I tore open the envelope, there was a note attached to a thick file.

Bella

Sign the document, and read the fine print.

E

I swallowed a nervous laugh.

It was just after seven so, decided to take the guest room on instead of just keeping to the lounge. Edwards house was definitely a bachelor pad. He had no family pictures nor did he have any homey art pieces. It was bare and stark white, his kitchen was modern barely touched, possibly never been used. I decided I would shower before further investigation. Ripping of my clothes I turned the water on, I opened my bag and pulled out one of my green sun dresses. The water felt great on my skin, I felt super refreshed and rejuvenated. Throwing on my dress, I went out into the hall barefoot. Edward was perhaps going to his room, I could see his chin had a steady stubble, I was never into older guys but he was hot in doctor House kind of way.

"Which room did you pick?" He asked leaning in his eyes looked tired and over worked.

"The white one, there, wait are they all white?" I asked raising my brow Edward smirked looking more handsome than ever.

"I like showing a girl white stuff" I rolled my eyes pushing my annoying fringe away from my eyes.

"Perv, do you have anything to eat here or do you only eat out?" I ask him, as he just stares at my toes with a weird look in his eyes. Fuck he is hot.

"I am not at home much" He says without elaborating, I take his laptop bag off his shoulder putting it on one of nearby tables.

"Come on, your taking me out to dinner since I am broke" I pull his hand lace-ing my fingers in to his.

"Where are your shoes, bubbles?" He asks I give a pointed look to my boots near the sofa. He shakes his head as if he gives up on me.

"Bubbles?" I ask raising a brow.

"You remind me of them, they are carefree with no direction, and extremely break-able" Wow I was being called fragile the bitch would have broken me if I was really like a bubble. Yet I closed the door still holding his hand, He was wearing a grey suit, with a white shirt and a thin black tie.

"Wait!" I say reopening the door letting go of his hand I quickly unbuttoned his jacket and pulled his tie off.

"Can I rip off the dress?" He asked his voice was low and smooth. It made my insides melt. I took a step back from him scared suddenly with my intense desire to grab him and ride him like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, I needed to dress you down for where we are going" I tell him feeling his pocket as we walk out.

"Do you have any change?" I asked him as we went into the lift.

"I only have notes, there" He handed me 100 dollar bill which was crisp and fresh. "Would you mind If I used the whole thing?" I asked him, he shrugged as if it did not mean much to him. The kid I had seen earlier was sitting near the Granola park, I wound my hand back into his as I went to her.

"Hey sweetheart, this is for you" I tell her bending down, Edward stared at me with a confused expression as if he just could not understand me.

"Thank you so much, Bella" She said the kid and I had a deal whenever I worked during the summer, I would give her the money, her mother was sick and she was only twelve not old enough to work yet. There was only so much the homeless shelter could do.

"Why did you give that to her?" Edward asked as if unsure he wanted the answer. "My dad thought me that if we always help those in need, that someday when we needed something god would give back" Edward genuinely smiled at me for the first time he was so utterly fuck-a-ble.

"Bubbles, how did she know your name?" He asks pulling me close to him as we crossed the road.

"Her names Alice, I met her 2 years ago, I had just gotten my paycheck from working in Exclusive books, during the summer and I realised, my life was fucked up but she had bigger problems and that in the end money doesn't make you happy the way helping a person in need would" I tell him, he listened quietly to me chatter on about nothing in particular.

"Do you always talk so much?" He asks as we stop near KFC.

"Yes in school they tell us its good to let stuff out" I tell him making him laugh. Edward said nothing as we followed the queue at KFC.

"I have never eaten from this place before when you said you wanted to go out I expected some French or Italian place" Edward confessed his eyes were on the menu unsure what to choose.

"You were deprived as a child, don't worry now that I am here now" I say as that server asks us what we would like to order.

"Two twisters, two chocolate shakes, two mash and gravy's, two large fries sit in please" I say as she punches in all the codes Edward looks confused again as if what I had just said was jargon.

"Chill, I will look after you" I reminded him tightening my grip on his hand. Our orders were done fast. Edward followed my que mimicking me as I ate.

"This is amazing" He closed his eyes as he ate a little mash and gravy.

"Like me!" I tell him, smiling with a fry in my mouth.

"Jeez that's disgusting" His phone rang, he fiddled a little before answering it. He murmured a few times his face growing taut with anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, as he put his phone down.

"Your mother has lodged a complaint, that I kidnapped you" I gasped, that bitch always fucked things up when I was happy.


	4. Revenge

So guys what do you think is this story to nasty should I quit writing it because of the 18 year age gap between our couple. Oh and leave a review or two if you have time.

Edward- 35,36-ish

Bella 17 a month away from her 18th birthday.

Chapter 4

"You manipulative little bitch, Emmett was right like mother like daughter, so now you're probably going to ask me for 2 million now, which you two can share while spoiling my name!" Edward was beyond angry people turned around and stared at us.

"I don't want money" I say softly unable to keep the tears, as they rushed down my cheeks from bubbles I was reduced to a bitch. Why wound the hag leave me alone she had never liked me being happy.

"Like hell, did you sign the contract?" I shook my head Edward laughed dryly.

"So what were you going to go to the police and say I took advantage of a under age youth" Edward was assuming things about me. He did not even know me properly. Wipping my eyes I stood up.

"Fine, lets go home I will sign it now" I say our trip back to the Empire was quite, Edwards grip on my upper arm was at best tight.

"Will you Atleast believe me if I signed it?" Edward, said nothing. He opened his door and pushed me inside.

Pulling my shoes off I went to my new room. Edward was hot on my heels, I could feel his breath on my neck.

Picking up the unread contract I opened my bag and pulled out my old bic pen. As I signed it, Edward stared at me with distaste.

"Here" I say pushing into his hands. He took and promptly went to his room. That night I hardly slept. I could hear Edwards tv on in the other room. When I awoke. I was wearing my Hello Kitty sleep shirt, my hair was a bush I wasn't in the mood to hike through it so I went into the lounge, and could smell coffee. When the doorbell rang.

Walking slowly towards the door I unlocked it and gasped the bitch. Wearing one of her bikini tops and a pair of shorts that would probably look better on me than her.

"Good morning Edward" She said over my shoulder in a low whispery tone. I held in my bare.

"It was good then you showed up" I said under my breath. The hag had heard but pretended not to walking in as if she owned the place. She poured herself a cup of Edwards expensive coffee.

"What do you want?" Edward asked her closing the door, he stood next to me.

"I want my child back" Renee said her face got rather sad as she said this fake bitch.

"You can take her, go pack her bags, I have not kidnapped her" I was silent yet, my eyes betrayed me as they began to tear up. I stared up at him with wide eyes as left the room.

"Get your bags, while I talk to Edward" I bit my lip as went to my room and began to change. Why would he keep his end of the deal. After last night, I had thought we had grown close yet now, he was sending me away with the women who ruined my life.

"I won't leave with you!" I tell her, as I head back to the lounge.

"Why its not lawful for an underage brat to live with a single unmarried man" The bitch says starring at me with such distaste it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Us staying together never worked just let me go" I tell her looking away.

"Don't argue with me you ungrateful little whore" She inched foward her hand ready to slap me. When Edward reached out with his and held her hand back.

"I wouldn't hit her if I was you" He said softly letting go of her hand his eyes had grown hard.

"So you fucked her, well let me tell you a little secret about Isabella here, she has always hated me since the day her father left and she sleeps with all my boyfriends, for vengeance" The bitch vented Edward said nothing as she continued, I was not a slut yet being the daughter off one automatically gave you the lable.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Edward asked he was deadly calm.

"Edward what we had it was magic please don't throw it away for a girl who is old enough to be your child just look at her, she looks like she is 12 years old and wearing cartoons?" The bitch always did this yet somehow infront of him it hurt a little more.

"Stop it, just stop it why can't you let me be happy?" I asked her not noticing the way Edwards arm had snake around my waist holding me up so I would not fall over.

"Happy Bella you are a whore, you pretend to be better than me but look at you sleeping with a man old enough to be your father" She says screwing her face up in disgust.

"Get out, I won't have you disrespecting my wife like that" Edward said his voice triumphant as he notices the bitch crumbling, I would have enjoyed it more if I knew what the hell he was on about.


	5. Virgin

Sorry about the late update. I just read that black dagger brotherhood book my favorite was defiantly Mary and Rage. That book is so good if anybody is looking for a good book be sure to try the series.

Please review.

Chapter 5

"You married her, she is underage Edward" The pitch gasped starring at my hands for evidence of a ring.

"Yesterday infact, the irony do you remember what you said to me Renee" The bitch went pale then her eyes went to me.

"You keep her Edward, until you tire of her and then Isabella don't expect you can come back and live with me" I looked up at Edward. Leaving her was easy would leaving him be just as easy.

"I-I rather stay on a street than with you" I say waiting for her reaction she rolled her eyes.

"You may have my daughter Edward but you will never what you truly want" She said turning around she saw herself out. Part of me felt relieved while the other part of me screamed at me, what did Edward mean I was his wife.

"The contract was a marriage license, I had mixed it up with a pre-nuptial agreement which you clearly never read" I gasped starring at him, pulling away from his hold on me I sat down on his couch.

"Are you saying you married me so I could stay here" I ask looking up at him hoping it was the only reason he would marry a minor who was the daughter of the viper who betrayed him.

"I had my reasons, Bubbles" He handed me a glass of scotch pushing it away I frowned at him.

"I don't drink" Edward raised his brows I shrugged the bitch was a fine example as to why one should never drink.

"More for me" Edward said sitting opposite me his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"What?" I ask touching my face hoping nothing was on it.

"You look like a younger reflection of Renee but the funny part is you are nothing like her" I looked away my eyes stinging he probably loved every part of the bitch she was a monster I wondered if he liked that part of her. He wanted me because I reminded her off him. It was just a month then I would never have to see him ever again.

"I am sorry, for not being a slut" I say so fast I watch his expression change to one of amazement.

"So you don't sleep around either?" He asked with his brow raised. I looked away uncomfortable my sexual history was not something I would have liked to talk about.

"No I don't want to get pregnant or an STD" I say hoping that would end the topic.

"What do you want then?" He asked with his voice seemed interested.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused honestly.

"In life?" He elaborates with a dry smile.

"I want to become a writer, and right now having a child or getting married would put me off my goal" I say, Edward gets up and goes to his scotch and pours himself another glass.

"Not to worry once the month is over, our marriage shall be annulled but until then" Edward said. I pushed myself up and went over towards him.

"Until then what?" I asked looking at him with my eyes wide.

"You will become my wife in every way possible" I turned around and headed to my room locking the door. In every way meant...

Lying down on my bed I hugged my pillow tears stinging my eyes. He only wanted me because I was the bitch's daughter. Even when she did not try the whore fucked up my life.

Sleep over took me, waking only into the early hours of the night. I got up, the house was quiet so much so you would probably hear a pin drop. My stomach growled loudly, cap the last time I had ate was last night. Opening my door I went into the lounge where the kitchen was adjacent. A large white box with a pink ribbon sat there looking around I went over and peered at it. A note was attached opening it.

Mrs Cullen

Wear this tonight.

Your husband.

I opened it inside was one of those flimsy baby doll night dress. He was messing with me. He probably expected me to sleep with him. He thought I was like her. My appetite was suddenly gone. What the hell was I going to do. I did not want to sleep with him nor did I want to wear that.

Quickly going into the bathroom I showered loving the feel of the hot water on my clammy skin.

I dressed into one of my old grey sweaters and a pair of old jeans. Opening the door I headed down to the lobby. The Empire was bustling with guests and other associates.

"Mrs Cullen?'' I turned around to find a large man with a gun in guards uniform.

"How do you know..." Stupid question he was probably one of Edwards detail.

"Yes, can I help you with something" The man grabs hold of my arm.

"Mr Cullen has ordered me to watch over you" He says I pull away from him with my eyes cast downwards.

"What about when I am at school" I ask him with a frown. The man with his buzz cut hair and dimples smiles.

"Well Mr Cullen has gotten special permission for me to be there when you go back to school" I had missed Friday, my last day at school seemed so long ago.

"Is this necessary and please call me Bella" I say feeling out of place as a young women entered. She looked like a model the kind you would find on playboy. She stared at the man next to me her eyes wide.

"Em, please tell me its not true!" She asked completely ignoring me. He dress looked so expensive and elegant it made me feel more like white trash than ever.

"Sorry Alice, It is this is Mrs Cullen-uh- Bella" I looked at her with confusion why would he introduce her to me she looked at me with disgust.

"You bitch!, you married my fiance" She let towards me grabbing my neck which never came into her grasp. The man with the dimples held her back.

"I am sorry" I whispered to her before running down the entrance into the traffic. A car stopped infront of me. Edward, stared at me from the drivers seat. Looking away I took of onto the other side of the road. He was engaged yet he married me. All because of the bitch I never hated her as much as I did in that moment.

I sat down near a bus stop. Tears ran down my cheeks as I brought my knees to my chest.

"Crying doesn't suit you bubbles" I did not know how he found me but he unbuttoned his coat and sat down next to me.

"Leave me alone" I say softly. He only inches closer.

"Well come on the longer you take the longer you have to stay" He threatens. I Say nothing wiping my eyes.

"I am not going to sleep with you" I say looking away.

"Why are you a virgin?" He laughed with his head down.

Then he stopped when he noticed my silence.

"You're a virgin"His voice is shaky as he gets up with his eyes upwards. He leans in picking me up. I say nothing as he pushes me into his car.

"Virgin" he says under his breath with a laugh. I say nothing with my head down looking at the floor.


	6. Jealousy

I was perched on the edge of his bed while he stood infront of me with a dull smile. I pretended not to notice the way his eyes sparkled or the effect he had on my torpedo-Ing heart.

"I can't do this" I tell him looking away. The bitch was pissed of at him so was I yet. I couldn't think straight when he smiled at me.

"Lawfully wed are we not?" He says bending down. I look away. I won't have sex with him. I was not that girl.

"It makes no difference I can't" I stand up and head to the door. As my hand reaches the door knob his engulf mine. With his other hand he brushes my hair back planting a soft kiss on my neck.

"No" I tell him hopelessly trying to twist away but finding myself stuck against him and the door.

"But your body is saying yes sweets" He says moving back letting go of me.

I say nothing feeling suddenly sick with myself I was like the bitch turned on by him.

"Stay away from me" I manage saying.

"I beg to differ from now on my wife shall sleep in my bed" He says earning a gasp from me.

That night I locked my bedroom door and slept. School was inevitable, brushing my teeth and showering quickly I got ready. There was utter silence from Edwards side so I decided to head out only to feel a strong arm grab me around the waist as I entered the lounge.

"Morning Love" Edward said with faked adoration in his eyes.

"Stop it" I say, he relents twirling me around like a rag doll.

"Going to school, I hated school, I hate work I wonder when I shall begin to enjoy my life" Edward said I said nothing going to the kitchen. There was nothing to eat as if on cue Edward brought in a room service tray smirking.

"Try the alfonyal" He says in some fake accent I grab an apple and take my bag.

"Bye Mrs Cullen, have a good day" He says laughing as I bang the door. He thought us being married was funny.

School was a drag. My only friend Jesse noticed my silence.

"Is everything ok?" He asked his brown hair flopping over his eyes as we headed to the bus stand. Pushing his hair away I faked a smile. Jesse was one of the nicest people I knew. Yet I couldn't burden him with my new marital status.

"Hello Love" A hand snaked around my waist as if he were claiming me as his own.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, Jesse on the other hands looks annoyed.

"Came to pick my wife up" He says emphasizing the word my. He was possessive incredibly so.

"Wife?" Jesse says looking at Edward confused.

"You know when two people are income they pledge themselves to each other forever. Bella is mine" He says kissing the top of my head.

"I will tell you about it later" I tell him pulling Edward away with my hand.

"Whose that?" He asks his face now serious.

"My friend" I say trying to pull away from Edward who was now gripping my upper arms hard.

"Don't lie to me he was practically drooling all over you" His voice had become harsh.

"I could never see him like that" I say pushing him away from me.

"Good, lets go home I got a surprise for you" He says with a demonic smirk.

This Edward that called me love I was beginning to get the feeling he was slightly devilish.

"Go check out your room" He says I head to my room dreading whatever it was he was going to show me. My stuff was no longer there.

"I had your things moved to my room the lock has been removed" I feel a light blush spread over my cheeks.

"You can't do this" I tell him.

"You don't get it, I have and I will" He pulls me up against him roughly and his mouth closes over mine.


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

Author note

Hey guys I am hoping you could help me find a beta. Sorry for not updating being a senior really sucks. I never have much time to write. So I do have the next chapter ready but I need a beta. So please help me.


End file.
